The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula stoechas named ‘Dream’ by the assignees.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between Lavandula stoechas L. ‘Cellers’ and an unnamed Lavandula stoechas L. cultivar.
The new variety has been asexually propagated by cuttings through three generations, and the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined to be fixed and stable.